Lost It All -Marco OneShot
by Ifbatmanwereajedi
Summary: I'm just dead and broken. My back's against the wall. Cut me open. This whole time I've been trying to breathe, just trying to figure it out When I realized I built these walls to watch them crumbling down. I said, "I lost it all." And who can save me now? A oneshot of what Marco was thinking just before he passed away. Also vaguely based off of BVB's song Lost It All.


_It's getting cold. Very cold..._

I'm not sure how much longer I have left. My name is Marco Bodt. I was a member of the 104th training squad. I **was..** We were fighting titans, I almost got eaten.. A titan came and ripped off half of my body. I don't know how I am still alive but I do know that the blood loss will kill me soon and it hurts like hell. But, I can't say that it's so bad.. My death will benefit humanity, and Jean.. I will be helping Jean succeed. I always said he was cut out to be a leader, even now. I still believe that he is a great leader even though I am facing death. I just wish I'd be able to talk to him one more time before I died. Maybe if someone found me in time? No.. They are all still busy fighting titans, I don't matter anymore. I'm just going to be dead weight. Literally. Even if they find me in time I would probably die before I got medical attention.

How much time has it been now? A few minutes? An hour? I can't tell. I've lost my sense of time. With nothing but my tears and thoughts to keep me company. But now, all my thoughts are getting blurred and I have cried as much as I could. I just want Jean. Someone please get me Jean.

It hurts. It hurts so bad. I have never felt pain this bad in my life. Please someone. Anyone. Help me. I know I said I didn't matter anymore b-but..but.. It hurts.. I've been ripped apart and I'm going to die alone. Someone please help me. Someone find Jean. Seeing him would make me feel better. Just to be able to talk to him one last time, tell him everything I wanted to. Couldn't I have that one thing before I passed...

I keep hearing the dying screams of my team mates.. Those less fortunate than I. I want to help them. Comfort them. Do anything. But I can't. I am stuck against this wall, and I have lost everything. All I have left is this moment of life, because I won't be here much longer.

I saw him. Jean wants to help them too. I think he may have glanced down at me, but he doesn't know I'm dying yet.. I tried to speak, but nothing will come out. I can't even move my good arm to wave. Aren't I pathetic now?

My time is running out, I'm sure of it. My pain is dulling and I am just so cold. Maybe death will provide some sort of relief for me? Maybe.. But it's also lonely, dark, and cold.. Very cold.. Please someone, just don't let me be alone now. I just need someone to sit by me and tell me it will be alright as I pass. Tell me I did a good job and that my death will mean something.. I want **Jean** to tell me I did a good job.

The world.. It's fading away slowly. But, it's almost.. Peaceful.. I should just close my eye and relax, let death take me so I can finally relax.. I'm going to do it. I'm going to die and I will be at peace. I'm sorry Jean that I couldn't tell you how great of a soldier you were one last time. I'm closing my eyes... It's dark.

Darkness.. That's all I see.. Wait. I hear someone.

"Marco! Marco wake up! Come on!" I open my eyes and I'm not bleeding to death on the floor now. I'm whole. I'm in a place and it looks beautiful. Heavenly almost. Just a long green field. I stand up and look around to see who was calling me.

It's Jean. I can't believe it. He did find me in time.

I ran to him and smiled. "H-How did you find me? A-and.. H-How am I whole again?" I asked happily.

He looked different.. Unreal almost.. He grabbed my hand lightly and said, "You're dead.. I didn't find you in time.. I'm sorry.."

I could feel tears fill my eyes, but technically I can't cry since I am dead. "A-Are you dead too then?"

He shook his head slowly and looked down. "No. I'm not real. I'm just what you want to see."

I sighed and nodded, I did want to see him one more time. "Come on, follow me. You will be at rest now finally." He said.

"Marco? Is that you?" I heard a loud voice booming through my head. "What did they do to you?!" It sounded like Jean, but it couldn't be, he was right here in front of me.

Jean looked at me and said, "You aren't dead entirely yet.. You're still in between life and death, more towards death. Although you aren't alive you are still able to hear whats going on around you."

I can't take hearing Jean yelling in my head. Tears were running down my face and I whispered, "I'm so sorry Jean.."

I'm just dead and broken. My back's against the wall. Cut me open. This whole time I've been trying to breathe, just trying to figure it out When I realized I built these walls to watch them crumbling down. I said, "I lost it all." And who can save me now?

Jean looked at me and said, "You will be at peace soon. You won't have to worry about fighting titans and surviving. You can rest happily here." He started walking, still holding my hand.

He walked for a bit and even though it wasn't him, I found Jean to be very comforting. I saw this bright white light. "This is as far as I go." Jean told me. "You have to take the final step on your own."

You know how people say you can see your life flash before your eyes when you die? They are right. I looked back one last time at my life and I said to myself, "I stood above another war. Another jewel upon the crown. I was the fear of man. But I was blind. I couldn't see the world there right in front of me. But now...I can..."

_I held the key to the kingdom._

I'm going to do it. Here I go. I will rest and be at peace.

_Lions guarding castle walls._

Goodbye Jean. Goodbye everyone. Here I go, I took the step. Now I'm gone.

_**Hail the king of death.**_


End file.
